1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to clamping devices used in orthopedic surgery and more specifically to forceps used to manipulate and hold the bone for fixation of fractures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of efforts have been made in the art to provide bone-clamping and manipulating devices for use during orthopedic surgery. An exemplary clamping device using a hemostat clamp design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,544 to Reis. It has also been known to adapt locking jaw pliers to the temporary clamping of a fractured bone under repair. A ratcheting arrangement for temporary clamping is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,712 to Burstein, et al.
None of these prior art devices are entirely satisfactory for the wide range of manipulative procedures typically required in employing an internal screw and plate fixation system for the treatment of bone fractures. In addition, more that one such device is required to provide clamping, compression and distraction. It is an object of the present invention to provide all of these functions by utilizing easily changed tip portions on a forceps device having a reversible ratchet mechanism.